It Just Happened
by EpidemicGreen
Summary: Goku goes to Vegeta for help in writing a love note to Chichi. But what happens when Bulma finds out that it was Vegeta who helped him? BV. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

So I don't really know where I'm going with this story. I just want to try my hand at writing one because I have so many ideas floating around in my cranium. Hopefully you guys will like it and I'll update frequently. Please review. I have more to write for if I know people are reading.

* * *

Vegeta wondered when he would be able to finally get off the god forsaken planet called earth. If he had to listen to any more screeching from the shameless female inhabitants, he'd probably rip his ears off. One blue haired female in particular kept his sanity teetering over the edge. Funnily enough, she was also the only one who kept his sanity intact. Their verbal sparring kept him on his toes and his mind sharp. And although he wouldn't admit it aloud on the pain of death, he had no problem admitting to himself that she was rather clever… for a human that is.

Vegeta snorted to himself and cleared his mind to concentrate on his workout. He would never surpass Kakarot if he wasted his time on insipid thoughts. That was another thing that kept him going, his ongoing struggle to finally beat Kakorat and become the strongest Saiyan and perhaps being in the universe. Of course this was easier said than done, he been here living these humans at Capsule Corp. for months now, training in a gravity chamber to achieve his ascension to the legendary Super Saiyan level. He was so close, he could taste it. And _it _tasted golden.

Just as he was about to begin handstand pushups, the door to the gravity chamber slid open and Goku stepped in. He smiled awkwardly and waited for Vegeta to finish whatever he was doing. But when Vegeta continued to ignore him, he cleared his throat conspicuously, hoping to catch Vegeta's attention. Vegeta however continued to ignore him, in hopes that he would eventually just leave. Of course, that was too hopeful on Vegeta's part because Goku cleared his throat again, even more loudly this time. Vegeta dropped his legs to the ground and glared at him.

"What do you want?" He ground out annoyed that anyone would dare disturb his workout. Maybe he should wreak more havoc, perhaps then people would show him the respect he deserved.

Goku scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well ugh, you know I hate to bother you, but I really need your help Vegeta. It's kind of important."

Vegeta smirked and gave Goku his full attention, his interest peaked. "Spit it out, what do you want?" He tried to appear nonchalant about the whole thing, but he was more than a little pleased that the third class Saiyan had come to him practically begging for help. With a wide smirk , he waited patiently for Goku to explain.

"Ok, so you know how it's Chichi's birthday today? Well I was just…," Goku started but didn't get to finish. Vegeta's smirk slid off his face and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before interrupting, " Ok Kakarot, where are you trying to go with this?"

Goku swallowed before continuing, "I…ugh… well, I need your help writingalovenotetoChichi." The end came out sounding like a garbled mess in Goku's attempt to quickly finish his sentence.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the Saiyan impassively, " I'm sorry but I don't speak idiot. Could you translate?"

Goku's shoulders slumped and he plopped down on a roller chair that Bulma had pushed in there earlier. He repeated himself, slower this time to insure he wouldn't have to say it again, "I need you to help me write a love note to Chichi for her birthday."

As soon as he finished, Vegeta's eyes bugged out and he jumped back in indignation. "And what makes you think THAT I CAN HELP?" demanded Vegeta affronted by the idea that Goku thought he was a good source to come to for…for…_love notes_. Did he give the appearance of a sappy lovesick moron. Apparently he had to try harder at being more stoic, because he had given this idiot Kakarot the impression he was a romantic.

"Oh come on, Vegeta, I just don't know what to write," said Goku, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I've never been good at this stuff but I really want to impress Chichi."

Vegeta snorted, "As if I care what you do with your wife."

Goku groaned and looked at Vegeta imploringly, "Please, I'm practically begging you."

"Of course you are. It's only natural."

Suddenly Goku jumped up and latched on to Vegeta's uniform, "Please, please, please. You're the only guy here right now to help me." Yamacha and Krillen had gone to the beach for they believed was a well deserved vacation.

Vegeta scowled and slapped Goku's hand away before responding, " Why don't you ask that women who you claim is your friend. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help you with this silliness." The poor girl was so sentimental, always letting her emotions get the best of her. Vegeta smirked inwardly. It was more than amusing.

Goku looked a bit confused before he finally understood who Vegeta was talking about. He eyes widened and he latched on to Vegeta's uniform again, "Oh no. I don't want to tell say anything to Bulma. She'll tell Chichi she helped me and it won't mean as much. But no one ever believe that you helped me. Your not that nice… ugh I mean your so devoid of emotion, err, I mean you have a heart of stone, I mean… ugh." Goku gave up and sighed, hoping that Vegeta had taken his words as a compliment. Any other normal person would have been highly offended.

Of course, Vegeta was no ordinary person, he was a Saiyan and of course, everything that Goku had said made him swell with pride. He was certainly glad his ability to be emotionless had not gone unnoticed. So with a smug smile, he spoke slowly, carefully picking out his next words, " Since I am absolutely positive that no one would dare to think it was me that helped you, I will try to aid you in this silly request. However, don't expect anything sappy or much at all for that matter. I'm only agreeing to get you to leave me alone."

Relieved, Goku momentarily forgot himself and hugged Vegeta, who was all to keen to put Goku back in place by kneeing him in the stomach.

"Stop touching me," growled Vegeta.

Goku who was keeled over but still smiling, replied, "Sure thing," before righting himself.

Ok, so now came the even harder part. Actually writing the stupid note. Boy, Chichi better appreciate this.

********

Goku watched anxiously as Chichi read the letter; her facial expressions impossible to read. Had she been taking lessons from Vegeta? When she was finished, Chichi looked up at him from under her thick black lashes and let a smile grace her lips. She placed the letter on the counter.

She walk slowly toward her husband and wrapped her arms around his stunned self and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Goku, the battle trained warrior that he was, could hardly keep from melting under her embrace. He let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he been holding when they parted.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered, "I'm glad you liked it," before attacking her lips with his own. Too focused on their own embrace, they didn't notice as a thin hand carefully and swiftly reached out to snatch the letter from the countertop.

Bulma made a hasty exit from the house before they noticed the letter missing, Although, from what Bulma had seen, she didn't think they would notice anything but each other for a while.

The way Chichi and Goku had looked at each other had stolen Bulma's breath. It was magical, kind of like the thing you saw in movies and read about in books. And they had that in real life. She was all too curious to see that the letter read. How romantic could Goku have been? She'd known him since childhood, she never remembered him showing a tendency toward the romantic.

She made her way to the garden and sat down on a bench and unfolded the letter, skeptical.

If I could have just one wish,

I would wish to wake up everyday

To the sound of your breath on my neck,

The warmth of your lips on my cheek,

The touch of your fingers on my skin,

And the feel of your heart beating

I could never find that feeling

With anyone other than you.

For you, I'd bleed myself dry

Carry the weight of the world

Part raging oceans

Because my love for you

Makes the impossible possible

Wow. That was. DEFINITELY NOT GOKU. Bulma bit her lip in thought. She knew for a fact that Goku couldn't possibly have written this, even if it was what he felt. Way too poignant and deep. But she was itching, dying really, to know who had helped him. Maybe Krillen? Perhaps Yamacha? Her heart fluttered with the thought. Could he be that romantic? She tried to remember if he'd done anything overly romantic for her before. Nothing was coming to mind. She would have to ask Goku. After he and Chichi were done of course, she giggled with an afterthought.

"Laughing when your all alone isn't something sane people do." Said a gravelly voice quietly in her ear causing her to shriek and leap up from the bench she had been sitting on.

She frowned when she saw Vegeta smirking at her, arms crossed as usual.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Bulma huffed in annoyance, but a smile quickly graced her features as she said the next part, "I was just reading this letter Goku wrote for Chichi, awfully adorable."

Vegeta leaned towards her and the letter still in her hands and frowned, " What a disgrace to the Saiyan race he is, pining after his human mate like a dog."

Now it was Bulma's turn to frown. "What? That was beautiful! It was freakin poetry!"

"More like a whole bunch of garbage. If someone gave me a note like that, I'd gauge my eyes out after reading it." replied dryly.

Bulma's frown morphed in to a goofy grin, "Ya know, maybe if you were a little sweeter, you could get yourself a girl," She finished with a giggle, loving the torrent of expressions that appeared on his face, ranging from incredulity, embarrassment, and anger.

"Pfft, as if I would lower myself to mating with such a weak race," He snapped.

She looked at him into his onyx orbs, willing herself to hold his piercing gaze, but she failed miserably and ended up in a fit of giggles.

"Stupid female," Vegeta stated sourly before stalking off leaving Bulma to look at this retreating back amusedly. There was no doubt in her mind he would find a way to get back at her for giggling in his presence. Gob forbid anyone even let out a chuckle in front of the might Saiyan Prince she thought and rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Ok, Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic so comments would be adored.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Much thanks to my first two reviewers Radiant Halcyon and Obsession18.

I know that Goku being present isn't how it happens in the show but I always thought that Goku's absence wasn't necessary and didn't really serve a purpose so I chose to keep him. And some insight into my characterization for Vegeta and Bulma: I'm not going to make either of them too cocky or self assured. I want my characters to have fears and insecurities, I think it makes them more real.

Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

Chichi was distraught over the missing love letter. She had practically turned their little house upside down in search for it. She claimed she wanted to frame it and hang it in the living room. After hearing that statement, Goku was all to happy for its mysterious disappearance. His note had been for Chichi's eyes only, just imagining it on display for everyone to see made his cheeks glow warm with embarrassment. Of course, he didn't voice his opinions aloud, for fear of incurring the wrath of his darling wife.

Goku already had a clue as to where the letter might have gone, but he hesitated to tell his wife for two of the following reasons. One, if she discovered that Bulma that taken it, poor Bulma would get throttled. Two, he just rather not have the letter framed and hung in the living room. Call him selfish.

Goku really wished he could just leave it at that. Too bad he was so kind hearted and selfless. Goku decided he would ask Bulma back for the letter and give it to Chichi and hope against all odds that she wouldn't hang it up. Besides, he was sure Vegeta probably wouldn't like that either.

* * *

Just as Bulma was about to make her way to Goku's and Chichi's house, the door to the gravity chamber slid open and Vegeta stepped out. It was obvious he had just finished his workout because sweat glazed his skin. But then again, when was he not working out? All Vegeta did besides ignore everybody was eat, sleep, and workout. Occasionally, he would bicker with her, and 99% of the time it was about the gravity chamber so it hardly counted for anything. Hesitantly, she admitted to herself that she enjoyed their verbal spars, it was exciting. Like trying to pet a tiger. Whenever she was being especially aggravating to him, his eyes would turn black as coal, heat emanated off from him as if lasers were going to beam right out of his eyes. Her heart rate would increase, beating against her chest hard, but she kept her stance unwaveringly. Even if he could probably sense her fear, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of giving in to it. No sir, Bulma Briefs was not one to be intimidated.

It was rather surprising when instead of ignoring her and heading to the kitchen like he normally did, he instead went up to her and grunted, "Are you going to Kakarot's?"

She blinked, slightly thrown off and unsure of his intentions, " Yes?"

" Alright, I'll accompany you. I have to question him on some of his techniques." Vegeta stated, stoic facial expression still intact.

Bulma blinked again and then shrugged her shoulders. "Ok. I know a quick route there, it's through the …"

"We're flying Woman," Vegeta interrupted.

Bulma scowled, "Have you forgotten I can't fly?"

"No I haven't," said Vegeta and with that he grabbed her by the waist and threw her haphazardly over his shoulder. Bulma at first was too surprised to do anything, but quickly gathered her senses and started beating her fists on his back and yelling at him to let her down. In response, Vegeta let out a deep chuckle, "If you don't shut up, I'll drop you." It didn't even sound like a threat, more like a statement of fact. Bulma froze and instantly quieted. After several minutes, she relaxed and looked around. The only thing she had a really good view of was his toned butt cheeks and the ground below. She chose the butt cheeks. Well now, why hadn't she noticed these bad boys before? Oh yeah, because he was such a prick. Still, she couldn't help but admire his taut backside now. Without really thinking about what she was doing, she lifted her hand and poked him in the butt with her index finger to test the rigidity. At least that's what she told herself. Bulma felt Vegeta stiffen under her weight, but other than that he ignored her poke. Barely able to contain her laughter, she poked him again. Jeez, it was like poking a rock. This time he let out a growl and flipped her so that she was cradled against his chest.

He glared down at her indignantly, "What are you doing Woman?!"

Bulma stared back with wide eyes proclaiming innocence, but her mischievous giggle gave her away, "Nothing."

Vegeta growled again, showing his teeth, which was rather intimidating. He looked like he could eat her raw. What an animal. Giggle.

"I will drop you," He snarled.

"Ok, alright, I'm sorry." Bulma sighed and wiggled around to get more comfortable. This position was pretty awkward since she'd never flown with anyone before. That's what they had capsules, duh. From this position, she also couldn't help but admire his chest, which was very muscular. Poke. Giggle.

Suddenly, Vegeta's arms let her go and she was falling down. Bulma let out a blood curdling shriek and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her imminent demise. After about a minute, she opened her eyes and realized she was still in the air, safe in Vegeta's arms. She relaxed against his chest to catch her breath, then she turned on him.

"How dare you, you idiot! You could've killed me!" screamed Bulma and lifted her hand to slap him. Vegeta grabbed her wrist and glared down at her warningly, " I warned you." Suddenly aware of her vulnerable position, Bulma relented and harrumphed, crossing her arms and faced away from him, staring moodily ahead of her. Finally, after what seemed like an achingly long period of time, he landed. He dropped her in an unceremonious pile on the ground and starting walking away. She glared at his retreating back as she got up and rubbed her backside. What a prick.

* * *

The only reason Vegeta had decided to accompany her was because he wanted to make sure the letter got back to Kakarot and from there, he would make sure that the idiot promptly destroyed it in front of him. Who knew that the women would have the gall to start poking him? The indecency of that Earth Woman! He didn't have to look back to know that she was following him. He could feel that she was keeping a few paces back, probably still a bit shaken and/or annoyed. He smirked. Served her right. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, not some doll that you could just poke and prod.

Still, he couldn't deny that he'd been surprisingly pleased to learn that she had liked the letter. That also annoyed him. What the hell did he care for her opinion. She was just a stupid female. Alright, perhaps not so stupid. Her inventions were impressive, especially the gravity chamber which allowed him to train with having to fight. Not that he didn't enjoy a good fight, it was just that fights were physically taxing and the downtime was time consuming. Although, the monotony of his daily workouts were getting to him. Still, he wasn't ready to challenge Kakarot yet. He had to be certain that his power would be able to surpass that of Kakarot. His pride allowed no less.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he came to a halt in front of Kakarot's house and rapped loudly at the door.

"Coming!" shouted a muffled voice from behind the door. The mate. He would have rather dealt with Kakarot alone. This female had a possibly even more screechy and grating voice than Bulma and now that was a small feat all by itself.

When Chichi opened the door to see Vegeta staring back at her, she was more than a bit surprised.

"Yes, Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Kakarot," He grunted his one word answer.

Chichi annoyed by his short abrupt reply grumbled, "He's out back." She was about to close the door when she noticed Bulma standing behind him. Bewildered as to what the two where doing here together, she questioned again, " Yes Bulma, can I help you?"

"Could you point me in Goku's direction?" She asked politely, aware that Chichi was already annoyed.

"Out back." Chichi stated blandly. Bulma barely got the word 'thanks' out before the door slammed in her face. Shrugging her shoulders, she headed to their backyard. Vegeta had already found Goku and she could hear him yelling.

"…BETTER NOT FIND OUT OR I'LL CRUSH YOUR SKULL, YOU HEAR ME!" Boomed Vegeta.

"Who better not find out what?" Bulma asked curiously as she approached the two Saiyans.

Vegeta, whose back was to her visibly stiffened before swiftly swiveling around. Goku just peered over at her nervously over Vegeta's stout frame. Vegeta turn his head back and gave Goku a look which Bulma guessed could have only meant 'keep your mouth shut or else', but other than that he offered Bulma no answer.

Goku rubbed his neck nervously and glanced from Vegeta to Bulma unsure of what to say. It was apparent that Vegeta wasn't going to come to his aid.

"Ugh, nothing, nothing. Hey what's that in your hand?" asked Goku trying to divert her attention.

"Oh yeah…. I kind of stole this from you the other day. You know me, nosey as hell. Couldn't resist, " said Bulma sheepishly, handing the letter over to Goku.

Goku smiled awkwardly at Bulma, "Gee thanks, Chichi's been going crazy looking for this."

Guilt crept over Bulma and she blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry Goku, it really was a cute letter though. Your words were really beautiful." Goku turned red at the praise.

Vegeta snorted, "Oh please, it was a whole bunch of garbage."

"No, it was _sweet_," ground out Bulma and gave him a heated glare.

He rolled his eyes, " Whatever woman, I'm off." and with that he strode away leaving Goku and Bulma alone.

Bulma immediately rounded on Goku when she thought the coast was clear.

"Who wrote it?" She demanded.

"Wha-what?" Stuttered Goku.

"Oh come on, don't play coy with me. I know you didn't write that letter.

"Yes I did," lied Goku helplessly.

"No, you didn't."

"Ok, so I had a little help."

"From who?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and glared at Goku sternly before repeating her question, very slowly this time, " From who?"

Goku was reduced to cowering in front of her glare, "I promised I wouldn't tell," he squeaked.

Bulma relented, trying a sweeter approach instead.

"Oh come on Goku, please! I swear I won't say anything." pleaded Bulma, giving him her puppy dog eyes in all their sky blue gloriousness.

Goku gave a sigh, "Promise?"

"Of course," said Bulma sweetly, tipping forward on her toes, eager for Goku's answer.

"Vegeta," murmured Goku.

Bulma blinked confusedly," I'm sorry, could you say that again, I thought you said Vegeta."

Goku gave another sigh, "That's because I did."

Bulma could only gape like a fish out of water.

"Just please don't say anything. I'll see you later, I'm hungry," said Goku wearily, tired of the whole thing already. Before Bulma could clear her head to string together a cohesive sentence, Goku walked off towards his house, love letter in hand.

Bulma stared after him disbelievingly. How could this be possible? Those beautiful words…

She had been expecting Krillen or Yamacha, even young Gohan would have made more sense. But Vegeta; The Prince of all assholes? Her brain just couldn't comprehend it. No, her brain refused to comprehend it. It wasn't possible!

…Or was it? Bulma bit her lip and frowned. Perhaps she shouldn't be so judgmental. No doubt there was a good reason behind Vegeta's harsh personality. She could only imagine what living with Frieza nearly your whole life would do to you.

_But Vegeta, really?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! Sorry if theres any typos, I was really tired when I was proofreading this but I was also eager to get the chapter out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Thank you to all my reviewers again.

Loraven888: half of the poem I found online, the other half I made up. I'm glad you liked it. I was thinking it might have been too sappy.

So, this chapter took a little longer to write. Partly because of thanksgiving and partly because I was just taking my time. This actaully was a bit challenging for me to write. It didn't flow as easily as the last two chapters. I actually wrote it over again and deleted my first draft. Hope you like it though :)

* * *

The woman was being unusually irritating this morning. She kept glancing at him when she thought he wasn't looking and she kept trying to initiate conversation. _Isn't the weather nice this morning? Are you going to work out today? (Of course he was!) Did you sleep well? Do you like my hair like this?_

After the last question, he exploded, "What do I care about you stupid hair! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Bulma's eyes widened in surprise a bit to his violent reaction but she just continued smiling pleasantly after he calmed down, commenting, " Oh, looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." The sentence was followed by an infuriating giggle. She seemed to be doing those around him a lot lately.

Vegeta rubbed his temples and took a deep breath to relax himself, "Why are you acting like your silly mother. I thought you were slightly more intelligent, apparently not."

This time Bulma took offence. Frowning slightly she stated, "I'm not acting like my mom, I'm just …," She hesitated, unsure how to phrase herself.

"What?" He pushed.

She lowered her head and glanced at him from underneath her lashes shyly, she cheeks glowed a soft pink.

"What?" He asked again, more softly this time. He stepped toward her unconsciously, waiting for her to speak.

Bulma swallowed before answering, "I know it was you."

Vegeta crinkled his forehead in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I know it was you who wrote it."Bulma stated softly

Vegeta stiffened, his demeanor suddenly changing. His fists clenched at his sides at his gaze penetrated 's hands shot out to grab her by her elbows and push her against the countertop.

"_What_ did you say?" He growled dangerously. Bulma eyes widened considerably and her heart rate sped up. She had trouble keeping his gaze, his eyes were so full of anger, daring her to continue. She struggled against him for a few seconds futilely before giving in.

Straightening herself as best she could, she met his eyes, " I know you wrote the poem."

Vegeta clenched his teeth and growled in frustration before dropping her arms and turning swiftly to walk away.

Before she could stop herself, her arm shot out to catch Vegeta's arm, "Wait."

He stopped mid-step but refused to turn around. "What?" Vegeta grunted irately shaking off her grasp on his arm. He was trying to control himself as best he could, but all he could see was red. KAKAROT WAS DEAD. His embarrassment at being found out had quickly transformed into raw anger at the idiot who had caused all this. Vegeta was so consumed in his thoughts that he was surprised greatly when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find himself face to face with Bulma.

Despite the furious scowl etched on Vegeta's features, Bulma couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh come on, Vegeta. It was cute," Cooed Bulma.

"Shut up. I don't know what you're on about woman," Vegeta snapped. Bulma scrutinized his features, searching for any signs of a lie, but his face remained as indiscernible as ever.

Frowning slightly, Bulma muttered, "But Goku told me-" Bulma's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth in mortification.

"Oh my god, please don't kill him," She implored Vegeta desperately, grabbing his shoulder.

"Didn't you hear me the first time. I didn't write it." Reiterated Vegeta, a hint of annoyance in his tone. But Bulma wasn't listening, she was too busy clinging onto him and begging for mercy on behalf of Goku. Vegeta rolled his eyes before grabbing onto her wrists gently but firmly and placing them down to her sides. Still holding onto her wrists, he looked her in the eyes and stated, "Shut up."

Bulma was momentarily awed into silence as she stared into his eyes, a blush was quickly spreading over her cheeks, and she was forced to look down at her feet as an overwhelming sense of self consciousness washed over her.

Vegeta smirked down at the flushed figure in front on him. "Thank you," He stated simply and released his hold on her wrists. He made to leave but he felt a small hand grasp his.

He turned to her impatiently. Bulma was standing there looking slightly embarrassed.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm going to say it anyway." She started.

Vegeta was about to interrupt when he felt a finger on his lips. Startled, his head jerked back slightly. Bulma ignored it and continued.

"No, let me finish. I know you wrote it. I don't know why you won't admit it. It was really adorable. And I'm glad you helped Goku. God knows he probably needed it." She finished with a small smile. Then, much to both their surprises, Bulma leaned in and gave him a swift peck on the cheek. Vegeta stood stock still; he could feel a blush creeping up his face.

Bulma had a lopsided grin plastered on her face. "See you later then," She said in rush and skipped out the kitchen before he could react.

Vegeta lifted his hand to the place on his cheek where she had kissed him. All that was left now was a stinging reminder. He rubbed at his cheeks to rid himself of the invisible imprint she left, but to no avail. He tried to ignore the queer and unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. He should have been angry. At her for touching him. At himself for allowing it. At Kakarot for causing all of this nonsense. But he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Because at much as he was indisposed to say it, he kind of liked it.

* * *

__

Oh my god Bulma, what was that?!

She had half expected him to blast her to bits right there and then. Then she remembered how a slight blush had crept up his cheeks and a giggle escaped her. _That was kind of cute._

Bulma wondered when she had started thinking of Vegeta as cute. Not scary. Not terrible. Cute. _I suppose pigs are going to start flying soon. _She let out another giggle. She felt like a silly school girl.

Bulma sighed. She supposed the reason for her acting all giddy was all her pent up sexual frustration. Since Yamacha's death, she hadn't had anyone to cuddle or make out with. Maybe it was time she gave herself some release. She grinned inwardly, feeling a little mischievous.

Biting her lips, she clambered into her huge queen sized bed and made herself comfortable. Spreading her legs, she pulled her lace panties down to her ankles. Gently, with two fingers she spread her folds and started teasing her clit. She let out a soft moan. It had been too long. As she worked on herself, she tried fantasizing about Yamacha. She grunted in frustration when she realized it wasn't working. She couldn't seem to get off on it. Maybe she wasn't as attracted to her boyfriend as she had once thought. But that was something to think about for another time.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she racked her brain for a substitute. Suddenly a face popped into her head. She frowned, she couldn't, could she? _Oh to hell with it!_ Feeling very naughty, she concentrated on his face and his body. It wasn't hard since she had seen his naked torso numerous times whilst he was training. Before long her pussy was dripping wet. She imagined his hard body claiming hers. Her hands traveled underneath her shirt to her breast. She tweaked her nipple and let out a throaty moan. She imagined him kissing her all over. Fucking her. Hard. _Oh dear god. _She let herself think all sorts of dirty thoughts. Things she had never fantasized about Yamacha. She felt slightly guilty, but that only made her hornier.

As Bulma rode out her climax, she hissed his name. She was too enraptured in her own bliss to notice the figure that was standing at her door, watching her wantonly. As she started to come back around, the figure retreated soundlessly.

A thin film of sweat gleamed on her skin as she collapsed on her bed. That had been one of her most intense climaxes ever. Wearily she climbed out of bed and made her way into her bathroom to take a cold shower.

* * *

**Don't ask me why Bulma doesn't close her door all the way when she masturbates. She's a kinky bitch. ;) This chapter is a little shorter than I want it to be but I felt I was done with it.**

**Anyways hope, you liked it. Please read and review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It seems some of you caught my mistake at the end of the third chapter. I sincerely apologize about that. My short term memory is horrible. I have to reread my chapters constantly. I probably should stop smoking so much weed. I corrected the mistake and replaced the chapter, but thank you guys for pointing it out. Such a doofie mistake. I was actually pretty mortified. I hope Vegeta's character isn't too off because I've been reading a lot of HP fan fiction lately, especially Dramiones which might affect how I portray Vegeta's character. **

**The story must go on however, so without further ado, I present Chapter 4.**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident in the kitchen and Vegeta had done his best to ignore Bulma. This wasn't as difficult as he had thought, since he spent most of his time in the gravity chamber working out aggressively. Bulma's mother practically catered to his every need and if Vegeta had any technical difficulties, he went straight to Dr. Briefs. No need for Bulma. That is until one day he broke something to such an extent that Dr. Briefs exclaimed that he would have to go to Bulma. Vegeta's expression soured. He could already foresee the awkward situation playing out in his head.

Very few things frightened Vegeta. Bulma was one of those things. Well not Bulma per say, but rather the emotions she invoked within himself. Never had he felt such strong emotions toward a being. Even Frieza, whom he had only unadulterated hate for, couldn't beckon forth the feelings he had when he saw, thought of, or smelt her. The intensity of these said feelings were very new to him. They came with physiological symptoms as well, a taut pull in his stomach that refused to subside and a perpetually increased heart rate, and oh, can't forget the throbbing in his groin now. These feelings he harbored were so animalistic and base, he was overwhelmed by them. Vegeta was scared. Because if he saw that female he didn't think he would be able to control himself. His urges were so strong he had trouble sleeping at night. Images of her flashed in his head constantly. If he actually saw her, he wondered if he would be able to keep himself from throwing her up against the wall and completely ravaging her.

And the scariest part was that he wanted to mark her. Make her his. Forever.

* * *

Bulma hadn't seen him in a week, which normally she would have been thankful for. But lately, all she could think of was him. Maybe if she could just get a glimpse of him, her mind would be assuaged. There was of course no denying the apprehension she felt along with a tinge of excitement. Playing with tigers was a whole lot more fun than playing with kittens. Yamacha was of course the kitten. Vegeta, the tiger. Bulma shook her head, hardly believing her own thoughts. How could she think so of Yamacha. He had always been such a good boyfriend. But even she couldn't kid herself that lately they're relationship had been pretty stagnant. Ever since he had been wished back to life, he had kept distant from Bulma. At first she had chalked it up to him needing space and time to get used to things. However, it had started dawning on her that maybe this change in him was permanent. Maybe he had realized something, the thing that she was only starting to realize now. That perhaps they weren't meant to be together, no matter how easy it would be to pretend that everything was fine. She still had love for Yamacha, but it was more platonic than anything else. Although, there was a feeling of sadness at this realization, relief washed over Bulma. By admitting it to herself, she had acquired a bit of freedom. The chains of her failing relationship had been weighing down on her more than she had previously realized. In retrospect, she wondered why she hadn't decided to call it off sooner.

Speaking of calling, she'd have to give Yamacha a ring, let him know how she felt. Surprisingly she wasn't daunted by the thought. She suspected he wouldn't be too opposed to ending the relationship either.

Picking the phone up from the receiver, she dialed Yamacha's number and waited patiently for him to pick up. After the sixth ring it went to voicemail. BEEP.

Bulma paused and let out a small sigh.

"Hey Yamacha, it's Bulma. I need to talk to you, it's sort of important. So, if you get this, just drop by my house. I'm home all day. Ok… guess that's it. Bye." CLICK.

* * *

Vegeta was getting extremely hungry. He had been working out like crazy since six o'clock this morning and that woman's daft mother still hadn't come to bring him food. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. He scowled as he made his way out of the gravity chamber. _This should be the servant woman's job._

Once in the kitchen, he quickly made his way over to the fridge and wrenched opened the door. He seized as much food as he could, which was pretty much everything in the fridge, and set it on the counter. He made his way through the pile, eating what he could, chucking the rest to the side. As he did this, the scene outside caught his eye and he glanced out the window. A deep scowl appeared on his face. There was Bulma, her attire consisting only of a skimpy bathing suit. She was, no doubt, engaging in a practice these earth people called "sun bathing". The reasoning as to why someone would willingly subject themselves to rays powerful enough to damage you skin cells escaped him. Silly earthlings. As if they weren't weak enough.

That wasn't what bothered him so much though, it was the presence of another figure that irked him. Right in front of Bulma stood the weakling. The weakling's name still escaped him. They seemed to be engaged in conversation, a look of seriousness etched on both their faces. Then Bulma smiled and embraced him. Vegeta felt his stomach muscles contract at the sight, as though someone had aimed a punch there.

He stared at the couple jealously, bile rising in his throat. There it was again. She was evoking such strong emotions. He would have liked nothing better than to send a ki blast right at the weakling, maiming him. But his pride wouldn't let him, he had to retain his self control. He wouldn't let the bitch win. Win what though?

_He let out a snarl. She may be holding you know weakling. But guess whose name she moans when she touches herself_. Vegeta smirked, feeling somewhat appeased at the memory.

"She thinks of me when she touches herself," He answered aloud to himself smugly.

"Whose touching what dear?" asked a voice behind him. Vegeta whirled around to see the woman's mother smiling cheerily at him. Embarrassed, he tried keeping his facial expressions neutral and ignored her. Grunting, he pushed passed her, but said nothing.

Mrs. Briefs stared after him bemused but shrugged her shoulders.

"What a peculiar young man." She said to herself smile intact.

* * *

Bulma made her way up the stairs and down the hallway to her bedroom. She had just finished her talk with Yamacha, which had gone relatively well. When she had told him she wanted to end their relationship, he had broken down and confessed that he had been seeing someone else. Although shocked at the confession, she couldn't really get herself to be mad at him. A few weeks ago, she would've attacked him. Now though, things were different. Not to mention it would be extremely hypocritical, considering that with the fantasies she had about Vegeta, she might as well have been cheating. Bulma believed wholeheartedly that you had to be faithful mentally as well as physically. At the end they had embraced. It wasn't romantic, more of a good bye hug than anything really.

It was still emotionally draining though, so she was looking forward to taking a nice long bath when she reached her bedroom. She turned the knob and opened the door. Her lips formed a small 'o' and she let out a soft gasp. She thought she was hallucinating when she saw him sitting in an armchair in the corner of her room, glaring right her. He was doing that thing she hated, staring. It was like he could see straight through her.

She cleared her throat, trying to keep her voice from shaking, she questioned, " Is there any particular reason you're in my room?"

He glared at her menacingly and repositioned himself before responding, "What was the weakling doing here?"

Bulma's curious expression soured.

"I really don't think that any of your business," She retorted heatedly. How dare he ask something personal like that?

"What's it to you anyway?" Bulma questioned rudely. Before she knew what had happened, Vegeta had jumped out of the chair and strode over, closing the distance between them. He backed her into her door, put his arms on either side of her, leaned over and growled in her ear, "Oh, it matters plenty to me Bulma. Because you see, when you touched yourself, you said my name. My name- not his."

Bulma blanched perceptibly, her knees wobbly, ready to give out any second. She swallowed thickly and turned her face, unable to face his scrutinizing eyes.

"It doesn't concern you," She muttered faintly. All of a sudden, she felt Vegeta's hands wrap around her neck and she looked up into her eyes. He had a look on, one filled with such furious intensity, she feared for her life. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought her chest was going to cave in.

" Was he here to fuck you? Is that it? Was he here to fuck his little whore?" He snarled. She grimaced at his words, tears prickling at her eyes.

He ignored her alarmed sky blue eyes as he continued cruelly, leaning close to her ear, " Did you fuck him? Did you think of me Bulma? Did you say my name like you did when you touched yourself? Tell me Bulma. Tell me!" Shaking her slightly as he raised his voice. Relenting, he dropped his hand from her neck, but refused to allow her to escape.

A single solitary tear escaped and traveled down her cheek as she averted her eyes.

"I was breaking up with him," she sniffed weakly.

Vegeta instantly regretted his actions. He released Bulma from cage he had made with his arms and backed up. He scowled, furious with himself for his obvious lack of self-control. Shoving her out of the way, he stormed out of her room.

Bulma slammed her door shut and collapsed against it, allowing herself to slide down to the floor. She let out a stifled sob as the tears she had been holding back flowed freely down her face.

She was feeling such a flurry of emotions. Despair, anger, shame. Blearily, she made her way to bed and collapsed into the soft duvet, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Vegeta could barely focus enough to walk straight. What had he gone and done? What had he hoped to accomplish? He had jumped to false conclusions and made a total idiot out of himself.

A sudden pang of guilt overtook him as he thought of the broken state he had left her in. There was no refuting however, the lust that filled him from being so close to her. Her close proximity and sweet scent triggered such erotic images of her, he had almost done things he would have most likely regretted.

Luckily, he had retained enough restraint over himself as not to hurt her. Well, not physically at least. Vegeta shuddered at the thought. Was he a Saiyan or an animal? Vegeta couldn't bring himself to answer the question.

_

* * *

_

_**Ok, so this chapter came quick. I think I'm going to finish this story up in a couple of more chapters. Again for the mistake in the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please R&R. **_


End file.
